The Throwbacks
by the20thdoctor
Summary: A Doctor Who/The Avengers Not Marvel xover.
1. Preface

For the unenlightened: During the 1960s in Britain, there were two very high quality Science-Fiction Shows: Doctor Who and The Avengers. This had nothing to do with an American comic book of the same name, so if you were hoping to see the Doctor take down the Hulk with his sonic screwdriver, leave now.

All right, so, some quick background. The Avengers were a team of spies, who took on threats ranging from giant carnivorous plants to "invisible" men to deadly housecats. They worked for a shady group known as "The Organization", which was run by "Mother", a man.

The most commonly known pair of Avengers were John Steed (Patrick Macnee), a dapper Englishman armed with only his Bowler hat and his umbrella, and Mrs. Emma Peel (Diana Rigg), a skilled fighter in hand-to-hand combat and estranged wife of a missing explorer.

Steed had 2 other partners during his career: Cathy Gale and Tara King. But they really are not central to this storyline.

So without further ado…

The Avengers

Meet

Doctor Who (#10)

In

The Throwbacks!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Agent Wilbur was running; from what, even he was not sure. He simply knew it was large, looked like a lizard gone wrong, and was hungry. He cursed himself as he stumbled over yet another root; blasted woodlands! The thing would be on him in seconds. He heard the thing's guttural cry:

GRAWWK! GRAWWK!!

Or something of that matter. It was enormous; almost twenty feet long! Wilbur reached for his revolver….

Click. Click.

"Blast. Empty." He cursed himself for not thinking to carry extra shells. He grabbed a large stick-almost a log, and prepared to wield it in self-defense. The thing bore down upon him, at which point he swung the stick with all his might, knocking the lizard unconscious.

Going against his better judgment, Wilbur decided to inspect it. It was extremely strange; odd fuzz covered it, almost feathery. But it was clearly reptilian; birds do not have teeth, after all; nor do they have large, bony crests like the ones adorning the head of this… freak of nature. He decided there was only one thing for it…

Following the sound of cars until he got to the road. Once there, he considered hitchhiking back to town until he saw a rather odd sight: A Blue police Box, standing right by the side of the road. He probably wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't looking for help.

He picked up the phone on the exterior of the box. "Hello? Police? Hello?" No dial tone; the phone was dead.

"Yeah, sorry about that." A man's voice said behind him. Wilbur turned around and found himself facing a man with messy brown hair, wearing a trench coat and a suit. "Phone doesn't work. Hasn't worked in ages. There's a petrol stop about half a kilo that way, though. That has a phone." The man pointed to the south.

"Thank you, sir." Wilbur said, and departed. About halfway to the petrol stop, he heard a rather peculiar whooshing sound; it was probably just a car or something, but it made him stop in his tracks, nonetheless.

Poor Wilbur. He should've been looking at the woods, and not at his goal; for at that moment, a small reptile, smaller than the one he had seen at any rate, hopped out of the woods. It was about one foot high, and rather long..

"Why, hello there." Wilbur said. "I hope that was not your mummy I clubbed on the head." The lizard stared transfixed at him. It let out a small yelp.

An instant later, Wilbur felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck; a second lizard had leaped up onto his shoulders and bit his brain stem. He let out a cry, more of a squeal, actually, as the first lizard was now chewing on his voice box. His body would not be discovered for about an hour; within 3 hours, The Organization was informed of Wilbur's death, and within 5 hours, Mr. Steed was informed.

Mrs. Peel was out for a brisk mid-afternoon jog, going her usual route. Her senses were sharper than usual: it had been about a week since she had heard from Steed, which meant it was about time for him to make another visit. There was a street magician on her route today, entertaining some children. On a whim, she stopped to watch.

"…And for my next trick, gentlemen and ladies, boys and girls, I shall make flowers appear from nowhere!" The magician rolled up his sleeves and made several hand gestures. "Sha-ZAM!" A bouquet of roses appeared in mid air, which he caught handily. "For you, madam." The magician said, handing the flowers to Mrs. Peel.

"Why, thank you!" She took them and smelled them; they were beautiful roses. Then she noticed the card:

"Mrs. Peel, we're needed."

She looked up, and sure enough, a certain man in a bowler hat was waving to her across the street…

Welp, that's chapter 1! Waddya think?


End file.
